1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus for use in a body of water. More particularly, it relates to a portable aquatic exercise apparatus used for strengthening abdominal muscles which mounts on the edge of a pool such that a person is supported in the pool by the apparatus while exercising, the apparatus capable of collapsing into a convenient size for easy transportation and storage when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aquatic exercise devices used to strengthen muscles are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,735 to Erickson shows an aquatic exercise device removably attachable to a pool ladder or, in an alternate embodiment, permanently attachable to a pool deck. The device can be used to perform a bevy of different exercise routines including chin-ups, sit-ups, leg butterflys and leg kicking. Unfortunately, the Erickson device requires either exclusive use of the pool ladder or permanent pool deck attachment means to affect use thereof. If the ladder of the pool is needed, the Erickson device must be removed. Attempts at climbing the ladder with the device attached thereto could result in injury. An alternate embodiment of Erickson attempts to alleviate this problem by providing for permanent attachment to the pool deck. Unfortunately, not all pool owners want a device permanently affixed to the deck of their pool. Besides detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the pool, the permanently mounted device could cause injury if tripped upon. An improved aquatic exercising device is needed which can overcome the deficiencies seen in the prior art. Such a device should be portable, should not require the use of a ladder or other means of attachment and should further provide for easy transportation and storage thereof when not in use.